


boyfriend-arm pillow thing

by purplesweetpotato



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I think this counts as fluff, loona members appear, tiny bit of chuuves, tiny bit of lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesweetpotato/pseuds/purplesweetpotato
Summary: yeojin loses her boyfriend-arm pillow thing
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	boyfriend-arm pillow thing

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what to call yeojin’s boyfriend-arm pillow thing other than boyfriend-arm pillow thing so ya enjoy

“Where did it go????!!!!!” Yeojin shouts as she scrambled around the living room in her pink onesie, turning everything upside down to look for her boyfriend-arm pillow.

“Yeojinnie, what’s wrong???” Yerim asks as the walks out of the washroom, quickly checking on Yeojin as the caring girlfriend she is.

“My arm pillow is gone! It’s missing!” She frantically spits the words out as she flips over the blankets on the couch where Jinsoul and Jungeun were sitting together, only to see the couch pillows.

“Yeojin! You’re making a mess!” Jungeun shouts over Yeojin’s screams while looking over the mess she has to clean later as Jinsoul massages her head comfortingly before her head explodes. It’s almost 10pm, too.

“But I need my arm pillow to sleep!” She says, aware of the mess she’s making. All the Loona members have been awake for a long time, so Jungeun and Sooyoung, using the power of the leader line, set a strict bed time of 10pm so they can be well-rested for their next schedule.

“Why do you need it to sleep?” Jiwoo questions gently, asking out of pure curiosity. No sarcasm or annoying tone with it. 

“Because Haseul unnie gave it to me.” Yeojin quietly mumbles as the other members nod to each other in agreement. They’d do anything for the baby of the group.

“Alright, call everyone to help Yeojinnie find her pillow.” Sooyoung sighs as she ends her sentence. She just wanted some sleep and cuddles with Jiwoo in peace (like lipsoul) but they can’t do that with Yeojin screaming. She drags out Hyejoo and Chaewon from their gaming spot with their Nintendo switch, while Jinsoul and Jungeun separate from each other to call Vivi and Hyunjin, who were cooking and Heejin, who was in her room watching anime.

Yerim, despite her hate towards the boyfriend-arm pillow (for obvious reasons...;] and how it steals their cuddle time) started searching because if the pillow makes her girlfriend happy, she will do everything it takes to find it.

Everyone looks around the dorm, into closets, under beds and even through places a pillow shouldn’t be, like the kitchen cabinets. After 10 minutes, the members all collectively stop searching and gave up.

“Maybe it’s at the practice rooms or somewhere else?We can look tomorrow” Hyunjin asks, tired and sleepy. 

Yeojin gets out from under the table and releases a sigh, looking around at the tired faces around her.

“Maybe, I’ll look tomorrow. Sorry for keeping you up.” She says as tears well up in her eyes. Everyone surrounds her and rubs her back as she hugs Yerim and sobs into her chest.

“I just miss her so much! And the pillow is comfy and reminds me of her.” Yeojin blurts out, trying to catch her breath after crying. 

“We do too. Let’s meet up with her soon, okay?” Vivi suggests and everyone gets up to their rooms, saying “good night” to each other before passing out onto their bed. Everyone except Yerim and Yeojin fall asleep, awake because Yeojin can’t sleep.

“Hey, if you miss the feeling of the pillow, why not use me? Yerim whispers as she wraps an arm around her, like how the pillow fits. She grabs the blanket and covers them with it. 

“Maybe this can work instead, but I still want my pillow back.” Yeojin whispers back, making Yerim giggle quietly. 

Yerim watches as Yeojin falls asleep on her arm and chest, her arms around hugging Yerim tightly. She takes her free hand and brushes the hair on her face to the side.

“Good night, Yeojinnie.” She softly says as she leaves a soft kiss on her forehead and closes her eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> jrkdklskskskks i don’t know what I’m doing hahaha :)
> 
> leave a comment if u want


End file.
